Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8(-5-6z)-7(-5z+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {8(}\gray{-5-6z}{)} - 7(-5z+1) $ $ {-40-48z} - 7(-5z+1) $ Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -40-48z {-7(}\gray{-5z+1}{)} $ $ -40-48z + {35z-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-48z + 35z} {-40 - 7}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-13z} {-40 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-13z} {-47}$ The simplified expression is $-13z-47$